Two Walking Gleed
by TrueColorsShineTrue
Summary: Después de que la escuela se quemara junto con la vida de Quinn, los sobrevivientes salen al bosque buscando un nuevo lugar donde seguir tratando de vivir, pero todo cambia cuando se topan con las personas que escaparon de Dalton y ven a un Sebastían con vida.
1. T2 Walking Gleed

Es extraño cómo después de todo, después de perder a tus amigos, a tu familia, tu hogar y la vida que creías que no cambiaría. Siempre quería tener algo de emoción en mi vida, algo que le diera sentido y me hiciera levantarme emocionada por el nuevo día. Siempre hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas.

Mi sueño era el de cualquier chica de un pueblo perdido en un estado como otros, graduarme, mudarme a Nueva York con mi mejor amigo y mi novio, entrar a la escuela de NYADA y ser la nueva Barbra en Broadway, ahora mi sueño es morir de una forma no tan dolorosa y que sea antes de que alguien importante en mi vida lo hiciera, cosa en la que he fallado.

Primero se fue Santana y con ella la cordura de Brittany, Artie y Mike se fueron casi al mismo tiempo, aún conservo los lentes del chico en mi bolsa envuelto en una de las servilletas que Quinn usaba para limpiarse las manos, Joe se fue en frente de nuestros ojos, Becky no tuvo oportunidad de correr y Quinn fue devorada por esas cosas para después quemarse en el abrazador fuego de McKenley junto con los cuerpos de los antiguos habitantes de Lima.

Sé que no debo sentirme así, culpable, yo no hice nada para que ellos murieran… Pero tampoco hice nada para evitarlo, ahora en este lugar trato de ser útil, no soy fuerte como Britt o Mercedes, no tengo la destreza para acompañar a los chicos a las cacerías como Tina, pero como dice Finn, tome el lugar de la madre de todos, preocupándome por que lleguen al refugio a salvo y porque coman a sus horas, aunque no halla mucho que comer, y eso no me hace enloquecer.

Ahora estamos ocultos en lo que parecía ser un tipo de complejo turístico en medio del bosque a las afueras de Cincinnati, hay alrededor de cuatro cabañas en las que dormimos en grupos de 3 o 4, cada tenemos que limpiar los alrededores de zombis ya que salen por todos lados, pero el muro del lugar nos resguarda por las noches, hay un pequeño lago donde a veces pescamos, no lo hacemos a diario porque hay muy pocos peces dentro, pero hay muchos ciervos y eso nos permite sobrevivir.

Sebastián está encerrado en una pequeña bodega cerca de la entrada del lugar, es casi imposible que salga de ahí, no sabemos qué hacer con él, Tina y Puck pidieron que los dejáramos atado en el bosque para que lo devoraran, la mayoría creyó que sería demasiado cruel, después recordaron que por culpa de él Quinn murió entonces algunos apoyaron su opción, Will dijo que lo mantendríamos atado hasta que decidiéramos que hacer con él, el problema es que ahora es otra boca que alimentar y eso está comenzando a pesarle a muchos, no me sorprendería que una mañana apareciera muerto de un balazo de la misma pistola con la que amenazo a Kurt en la escuela antes de incendiarla.

-RACHEL! TRAE EL BOTIQUIN!- Escuche gritar a Finn cuando llego junto a Sam y Will después de cazar.

-Qué paso!- Le respondí asustada por el todo de voz con el que me grito – O Dios MIo! Estás bien Tina?- de repente Puck entro a la cocina cargándola como una princesa- Puck sientala en la mesa para revisarla.

-Estoy buen Rachel- Dijo cuándo fue dejada en la madera de la enorme mesa.

-Tropecé con una piedra cuando el ciervo que estábamos casando salto hacia mí tratando de huir- Me respondió conteniendo un gemido de dolor cuando toque su tobillo-

-Si hubieras hecho lo que te dije en vez de actuar como estúpida otra vez no te hubiera pasado nada- Dijo Puck quien estaba parado detrás de mí.

-Mira idiota, sino lo hubiera recibido entonces habría escapado y no tendríamos que comer!- Grito como respuesta ella señalando a Mercedes y Sam que se encargaban de un enorme ciervo muerto.

.-.

La gente que amo siempre sale lastimada, mi madre está desaparecida junto con mi hermana, mi hija esta quien sabe dónde y mucho me temo que donde este no es con vida y por último, mi primer amor y mejor amiga, Quinn murió para después ser comida y quemada en menos de dos horas, al principio culpe a Tina, ella pudo haber hecho algo, siempre podía hacer algo, pero cuando menos no le esperamos algo la mordió condenándola a la muerte, Tina se apiado de su alma y le concedió una muerte rápida y sin dolor cuando le disparo en la cabeza y así no la dejo pasar por lo que Joe paso frente a nosotros. Pero al principio no lo pensé así, la miraba como una asesina, una vil ramera que se encargó de hacerse su amiga para después quitarla de su camino, aunque nunca pude pensar en un propósito, después recordé a Joe, en como Santana revivió y trato de morder a Britt o al menos eso me conto Finn y me di cuenta de que Tina no hizo nada malo, al contrario hizo algo por lo que cualquiera debería estar eternamente agradecido, aunque para eso ya era demasiado tarde, cada vez que la miraba ella me regresaba una mirada de _vergüenza y de odió a su misma_, me di asco, yo hice que alguien tan noble como ella sintiera algo tan horrible, pero sabía que a todos los que a todas la personas que en algún tiempo ame ahora estaban muertas, porque ya es suficiente de negarlo, ahora TODAS están muerta, y yo amo a Tina, y temo por ella.

Por eso me ponía que saliera con nosotros al bosque, por eso me oponía a que ella estuviera de guardia, porque me preocupaba que cuando abriera los ojos ella ya no estuviera con nosotros, conmigo.

Cuando vi que ese maldito animal salto hacía ella sentí como las rodillas me temblaron, leí que mucha gente murió por un golpe de ese tipo, así que cuando recobre la razón vi como Tina se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor, no espere a que nadie se moviera, solo di tres pasos y la recogí para comenzar a correr hacía la fortaleza, solo yo podía cuidar de ella, pero tampoco podía estar cerca porque yo llamaba la muerte.


	2. Te extraño, aunque me odies

Cada día es más día es más difícil encontrar motivos para seguir viviendo. Lo admito, ya no quiero tener motivos, sino fuera porque sé que si yo muero, la cordura de más de uno se iría conmigo, y eso es un gran peso. Pero, a veces creo que es mejor eso, a seguir pensando que soy responsable de sus vidas. Yo no soy su madre, no somos familia, y a veces me pregunto si seguimos siendo amigos.

No confío en el idiota de Blaine que se acostó cuando pudo con el asesino de Sebastián.

No confío en Brittany cuando tiene un arma en sus manos, y últimamente, todo lo que tiene en sus manos es un arma.

No confío en el tonto de Will que cada día pierde más el don de hacernos sentir bien con su enferma actitud positiva y le está cediendo a Finn su papel de mentor.

No confío en Sam por que no sé qué esperar de él y su estúpida obsesión de mantener a Mercedes ignorante y segura de todo.

No confío en Sugar y su manía de autocompadecerse por no saber el paradero de su familia. Pero, Hola! Lo único que sé es que mi madre está muerta! Y fue el idiota de Sebastián quien la dejo morir! El cual sigue encerrado en su cómoda celda con comida porque Rory, Emma y Beiste dijeron que no es humano dejar que se lo coman esos mostros! Quiénes son esos sujetos! Y por qué creen que pueden opinar si a los que nos causó daño fue a nosotros dos!

Y Puck, el idiota más grande que aun respira. El imbécil por el cual… no quiero morir. Porque por mucho que lo disimule, por mucho que lo oculte, él y yo sabemos la verdad. Nunca podría seguir si no estoy yo, y lo peor es que siento lo mismo.

Cuando esto comenzó, estábamos bien, éramos una máquina que trabajaba bien, él cuidaba de mi espalda y yo de la suya, ahora apenas podemos vernos. Y aun así hago cualquier estupidez por asegurarme que este bien, como por ejemplo saltar delante de un siervo para logar cazarlo y que pueda alimentarse de algo más que semillas. Y por eso ahora debo estar acostada descansando sin saber si está bien, o si está herido, o si está muerto!

-Mercedes, ya regresaron?- Le pregunto la chica, la cual está sentada cerca de la entrada lavando ropa, ella es una de las pocas personas que saben de mi enamoramiento suicida.

-Lo siento cariño, aún no.- Me respondió mirando a la entrada del refugio.

-Se supone que ya deberían estar aquí! Deben llegar antes de que anochezca!- Digo sintiendo como me falta al aire por el ataque de pánico que cada vez es más común.

-Tina, respira- Me dice, acercándose a mí- Recuerda que es temporada de apareamiento, lo más seguro es que hayan encontrado a muchos conejos y estén cargados- Me dice mientras soba en círculos mi espalda.

-Lo siento, es que yo…

-No tienes que decirlo- Me dice con complicidad- Estarán aquí pronto, te lo prometo.

.-.

-Valla, sí que trabajaron hoy!- Hablo Rachel tomando un cuchillo para comenzar a desollar unos conejos.

-Será mejor mantener a estos- Hablo Emma tomando un par de conejos- Se acerca el invierno y podremos hacer que se reproduzcan para que no falte alimentos.

-Es una buena idea- Concedió Kurt – Podremos armar un corral con la basura que hay detrás de las cabañas.

-Hey! – Hablo en esta ocasión Mercedes, quien entraba a la concina con un plato sucio- Se tardaron esta vez, nos estábamos preocupando.

-Por favor! Como si una manada de conejitos lindo pudieran matarnos.

-Mercedes- Hablo Puck acercándose a la misionada- como esta Tina?

-Bien- Dijo, pero el otro capto la verdad parcial en su voz- Bueno, hace como quince minutos tubo otro ataque de pánico- Dijo bajando la voz para que los demás no escucharan, sabiendo que Tina se sentía agobiada por no ser de mucha ayuda por su estado- Logre calmarla, pero comenzó a dolerle el tobillo otra vez y le di un sedante.

-Está dormida?-

-Cuando venía para acá, no lo estaba. Será mejor que vallas con ella a avisarse que qua están aquí, será bueno que lo sepa antes de dormir.

-Está bien- Dijo en un suspiro para después salir del comedor ignorando el debate sobre los nombres para las liebres que terminaran comiéndose.

.-.

-Tina?- Hablo el latino entrando a la cabaña que compartía con la chica asiática. -Estás despierta?

Al no recibir respuesta de la otra entro en silencio hasta estar junto a la cama. Metiendo una mano en su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña margarita que encontró en el bosque y la puso en el vaso con agua en la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la cama, después le diría que fue Mercedes o Rachel quienes la pusieron ahí, total, siempre lo encubrían, o eso creía él.

-Lamento verte así- Le hablo acariciando la cabeza de la choca con la pala de su mano.- No sabes cómo extraño tu compañía, aunque sea con ese odio que sé que me merezco- Dijo mientras bajaba su mano por el rostro acariciando sus mejillas con los nudillos y terminar dejando su palma extendida en el vientre.

-Yo también te extraño, Puck- Dijo la otro mientras apretaba aquella mano sorprendiendo a Puck en el acto.

Tina no abrió los ojos, se dejó caer en el sueño mientras el latino se quedaba con su mano entrelazada con la de ella velando su sueño y ahuyentando el dolor con su presencia.

* * *

**Lamento el pequeño retraso de meses de los capítulos, les prometo que ya habrá constancia. Es que la tesis! La TESIS! y estaba así como enojado porque sacaron a Tina de Glee, y tenía un bloqueo del tamaño del estado de Jalisco del cual todavía estoy saliendo. En fin.**

**A y Sugar, sigue viva y planeo cosas para ella, al menos sino muere devorada por su propia madre (No es spoiler, no sé porque escribí eso).**


End file.
